A Chapter In My Life Called Texas
by x-tobecontinued-x
Summary: Jasper in Texas, his life before Alice. Romance, sorrow and drama is sure to follow.
1. The Joys In Leaving

**AN: **Dear party people, meet the latest fanfic to grace your screen. This is set when Texan Jasper was about, before the Cullens. Read**&**Review :D  
(All characters belong to , _obviously_)

Much love, Elizabeth x

* * *

"Thank you Nettie, she's perferct"

"Lucy and I had thought you might say that"

"You do realise we will have to leave? Maria will not accept our relationship"

"We do and were okay with this,she treats us too lightly, she has to be taught some respect for us"

"I understand"

With a parting glance we sprinted into a new future, together.

We were somewhere east of Eagle lake when I felt...nothing. No anger, no rage. Nothing but my own heartbeat. Beside me Ava was still runing full pace to catch up, I stopped dead in my tracks and she went hurtling past me. A awkward grin krept accross my face.

"Ava, you have a talent!" I marvled at the impossibility that _she_ could numb _my_ pain.

"I wasnt picked by chance you know" She smiled gentley.

"Lucy and Nettie knew this?"

"Their intentions werent purely selfish, you're their family"

"I suppose you're right"

"So we'll keep running toge-"  
"So we'll keep running?"

"Yes, we will keep running together Ava"

She did a double take and grinned from ear to ear.  
Sprinting south in silence we dived in to a new future...together. The thirst was burning a flame in my throat and im sure Ava was burning up beside me, as soon as we hit civilisation we'd hunt.


	2. No Lies, Just Love

As we hit town, the venom was flowing, burning my veins. Beside me Ava was becoming restless; her eyes scanned frantically over the crowds of people - a newborn's blood intake was usually very tightly controlled. This would be her first real hunting experience. It was... strange. Wanting to know what someone was feeling, it was frustrating to think I couldn't. However, I wouldn't miss the feeling of fear, the pain and the confusion that rolled over my prey. The compromise was worth it.

"Whatever happens Ava, stay close and do not draw attention to us."

Nodding stiffly, she crouched to spring.

"Not yet. See him?" I pointed to a small man walking on the outskirts

"Yes" Her voice was almost a hiss, her mouth full of venom.

"Go fetch."

On my command she silently bolted towards the man. As good as her word, she ran in the shadows, avoiding the people with ease. After 900 meters, the emotion came rushing back to me like a elastic band ready to snap if stretched another millimeter. A sharp intake of breath snapped me back to the present. I began to sprint the way she had. In seconds I was on her heels and the feelings of worry and hate dissapered. With a grin I took her hand.

Meters behind the man she stopped and looked me dead in the eyes, as if to say _You first. _I didnt need to feel her emotions, they were clear from the way her brow creased in confusion. It hadn't occured to me until now that she may never have killed a human in her existence. She needed me.

In seconds my hand was wrapped around the mans throat, squeezing the last breath from his lungs. He didnt feel a thing.

Neither did I.

As my teeth tore through the soft flesh at his throat, warmth radiated through my frame- before I knew it I'd bled him dry. I turned to talk to Ava.

"There are parts of this life you will have to face." I waved my arm towards the corpse beside me, "This is just another part of our life."

"I know, but it's so --"

I pressed my finger to her lips.

"I know..." She sighed lightly

Before she could reply I grabbed her hand and we ran far from the body and onto the town's wall, picking and choosing our prey from the herd.

"Her" she hissed the word, eyes narrowing in, targeting.

"She smells...mouth watering."

"Okay, lets get on with it."

The woman she had seen was short, about 16 and chewing intently the remnents of a apple core. Her dirty blonde hair loose in an untidy bun. Body crushed tight into a black corset. A small lugage tag read, _**Annabell R Smith.**_ Ava was right, her scent was really something else. 

Sinking into a stealthy crouch, Ava shot forwards like a bird- she was a natural. But just as she went for the womans throat, patience failing over thirst, her foot caught against a pebble and the woman flew around, eyes large with confusion. A small noise escaped the her lips before she let out a cry of fear.

"Quickly, we dont need the screaming."

Ava closed her hand around the womans neck, clenching tightly at her air supply.

"Help!...please don-" Her cry for help was quickly strangled. Tears spilled over her eyes and she let out her final breath. Ava fed for what seemed to last forever. Her thirst quenched as she, like me before, bled her victim completely dry.

She shrugged herself away from the body, anger glinted in her eyes. Before I could even speak she was running full speed away from me.

_Shit this is it, she was using me as a ticket out of Maria's little army, shit shit shit! I thought we...had something. Oh god, idiot idiot idiot! This is what happens when you loose your senses._

When we reached the lake she stopped and I went flying past her.

"What are you doing?! If you didnt want to come with me, we woul- I would have let you go on your own way! you know that!"

"How can you even _look _at me?!" She was screaming now, voice breaking, eyes tortured.

"I've never taken a life before, but it was so..easy..so natural to me!"

"They never once let you kill?"

"Never." Her eyes blazed.

"Well it is your nature, its _our _nature to kill."

Cupping her face in my hands I tried to soothe her pain. Pain only my love could soothe, not my talent. I would have harboured all of her pain and the feeelings of 1000 others if I could. But I couldn't.

"Were going to go away for a while, okay honey?"

She looked up at me, bright red eyes filled with anticipation and questions.

"But where can we go? I cant run from this."

"_We_ can run from anything."

We stood staring into each others eyes until the sun set on the day.


End file.
